The life of Lucy Sawyer Scott
by luana05
Summary: Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer had a baby in their senior year of high school. But when motherhood became too much for Peyton how does Lucas cope with being a single dad? This story follows Lucy Sawyer Scott through her teenage years, growing up with an absentee mother and a father who struggles with parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

**Some stuff you should know….**

**Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer had a baby in their senior year of high school. They called her Lucy Sawyer Scott. Nathan and Haley Scott also had a baby in senior year called James Lucas Scott**

**Lucas Scott- Published writer**

**Nathan Scott- retired basketball player**

**Haley James Scott- Teacher at Tree Hill high**

**Chapter one**

**Lucy**

Everyone has this picture of the perfect family in their head. Normally it consists of happily married parents and their children who are beautiful little specimens who pose as the perfect children who always do as they're told, get perfect grades at school and one day will go on to get highly paid jobs and then find a loving partner of their own and create their own "perfect" family. In reality how many people actually get to experience this idyllic family? I'm guessing not many. Some families may appear to be perfect like those families you see on TV adverts but really beneath the surface there are always cracks.

I don't mean to sound pessimistic I'm just trying to be realistic and honest. I live in the real world and in the real world no one is perfect and everyone has problems. That's just the way life is and to be honest it sucks, I'm not going to deny that. The truth is the chances of being born into a "perfect" family are extremely slim but I guess that family means something different to everyone.

Take me for example, my name is Lucy Sawyer Scott but I call myself Lucy Scott and I was born into a family far from the traditional one that everyone dreams of. My parents were 17 years old when my mom fell pregnant with me. They were both in high school at the time and as to be expected they were typical teenagers, no way mature enough to take care of a child. However after I was born my dad got a job working in my grandma's café and my mum stayed home with me for the first eight months of my life and then decided to go back to school and finish her education so she could give me the best start in life. My grandparents would help take care of me during the week whilst my parents attempted to be teen parents. When I was 14 months old my mum took off and left me and my dad alone. She claimed she couldn't cope with the pressures of being a mum at such a young age. My dad of course was left feeling over whelmed and so when I was 3 years old I moved in with my grandma, Karen. As I got older my dad started to feel the pressure of single parenthood and struggled with the responsibility of having a young daughter when he was also still a child himself. So my grandma offered to take me in and help raise me until he was ready to be a proper committed dad.

Well here we are almost 12 years later. I'm 15 years old and still living with my grandma. She has raised me most of my life, my dad has been a constant figure in my life but he has never been a full on dad. I guess he just got used to my grandma taking care of me. My grandma and I live in a two bedroom apartment near my dad. Sometimes I go and stay with him on weekends but I mostly live at my grandma's. My uncle, Nathan also lives in Tree Hill with his wife Haley and their son Jamie. Uncle Nathan has always been there for me and is someone I can talk to. I think of him as more of a big brother than an uncle. All in all my family is far from perfect but I know I'm lucky to have so many people that care about me.

"beep beep, beep beep" Its 7:30 Monday morning the day of the week I dread most.

I pull my duvet over my head and try to ignore the constant sound of my alarm. Then I hear my bedroom door slam open and next thing I know my grandma is stood by my head pulling my duvet off me.

"Hey! Grandma!" I shouted

"If you want to get to school on time then you better get up and get ready, the bus leaves in 20 minutes" she said abruptly and then walked out my door the same way she had walked in. Reluctantly I heaved myself out of bed , walked over to my wardrobe and picked out an outfit for the day. I then walked over to my dresser and sat in front of the mirror. I stared at my pale, zombie-like face for a few seconds and then began to apply my makeup. I wasn't one to wear too much makeup but I knew that today I needed enough to cover the grey bags that sat under my eyes. As I was applying my mascara I thought about the long day I had ahead. I could hear my grandma humming joyfully in the kitchen as she made breakfast. After I finished my makeup I glance at my watch and realised the time. I leaped out of my seat, slipped on my black pumps, grabbed my school bag and slung it over my shoulder and darted out of my room.

"Hey! Slow down honey" grandma said as I ran toward the front door "don't you want breakfast?" she asked.

"Im late grandma I'll grab something at school" I said quickly

"Ok make sure you eat something Lucy" she nagged

"I will, I will" I promised "bye grandma" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and slid out the front door. As I ran to the bus stop I could already see Jamie standing there. Jamie and I are cousins but we have also been best friends for as long as I can remeber. He's tall, slim and has sandy couloured hair that he styles perfectly. His eyes are a piercing blue colour.

"Cutting it kinda close" he teased as I reached the bus stop the same time as the bus.

"Shutup, I made it in time didn't I?" I replied in an agitated tone.

"barely" Jamie said under his breath.

We boarded the bus and took our usual seats on the lower deck.

"So what's up with you today? Why are you acting so moody?" He asked

"Im not moody!" I snapped "I'm just tired and it's a Monday no one is supposed to be in a good mood on a Monday".

"Alright if you say so" he said

As we were riding on the bus my mind drifted to the chemistry exam I had later. I started to revise everything I knew in my head and then started to panic that maybe I didn't know enough to pass this exam.

"You're going to do great, you always do" Jamie whispered in my ear. He remembered I had an exam today and knew how nervous I got before them.

"I hope so" I replied half-heartedly.

Then I heard someone call me name and saw my friends Lola and Kyle at the front of the bus. They came over and took their usual seats in front of me and Jamie and everyone started to talk about what they had done over the weekend. Before I knew it the bus was pulling up outside our school.

"So, your auditioning for the lead role in the school play right?" Lola asked me.

I had completely forgotten about the auditions that were taking place later during the week for the schools production of Greece. I have been performing since I was eight years old and I love music. I'm hoping to go to a performing arts school after high school. When I didn't answer Lola continued to talk.

"You're the best person for the role of Sandy, everyone knows it"

"Thanks" I said as we approached our lockers.

"Where is your head at today Lucy? Feels like I'm talking to a ghost" she said "Hello? Earth to Lucy HELLO?" she shouted waving her arms in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about this chemistry test I have" I replied

"You're going to do fine!" she assured me. Just then the bell rang to inform us that the school day was officially beginning. I said good bye to Lola and pushed passed the sea of students all trying to reach their classrooms.

As my friends had predicted my chemistry test went pretty well. I don't know why I get so worked up before I take them. I guess I'm so desperate to be accepted into a performing arts school and because the places are so limited my grades have to perfect. After I handed in my test and left the classroom I bumped into the class bitch. I don't usually like to use that kind of language but for Madison I'll make an exception. Madison is a tall slim girl who looks quite like a Barbie doll. Her hair is strawberry blond and curled perfectly. She always has heaps of make up on and she wears her uniform as if it's a cheerleading outfit. Honestly her skirt is so short that you can practically see her underwear and half the buttons on her shirt are undone, exposing her breasts. Madison thinks of herself as the queen bee and lives off making other people miserable. And today was no exception.

"Watch where you going!" She yelled in my face

"Whatever" I replied uninterested. I started to walk down the hallway towards my locker. But then I heard Madison shouting after me.

"That's right walk away" she said smugly. Normally I wouldn't respond to such petty comments but at the point I just snapped. So I turned around, clutching my books in my arms and started marching back towards Madison.

"You know Madison you think you own the school and for some reason think your better than everyone else here, but you not. Your just pathetic!" The words just came rushing out of my mouth.

"Oh and you think you're so special?" she challenged "At least I wasn't abandoned by my own mother" she began "and at least my dad actually wants me. Your dad shipped you off to your grandma when he couldn't cope!"

"Shut up Madison" I warned

"Or what? You'll run to daddy? Oh wait that's right he's not around" She then began to laugh. I just stood there looking at her and playing the words she just said over and over in my mind. Then I just felt my feet take off from the ground and I lunged myself at her. She fell to the floor in shock and began to fight back as we wrestled around. As I pinned her to the floor I felt someone pull me away from Madison and then heard Jamie's familiar voice telling me to calm down.

"Lucy! Lucy! Stop, calm down she's not worth it" he repeated until I stopped trying to struggle to escape his grasp.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Mr Brown shouted from behind me "Lucy Scott and Madison Green, my office NOW" I followed him quickly with Madison trailing beside me.

Mr Brown was the principle of our school. He was a short grumpy looking man with male pattered baldness. He always wore a black suit that seemed to be perfectly ironed. Although Mr Brown looked like a horrible, grumpy little man. In reality he was much nicer. He always waves to students in the hallway and always seems to have a smile in his face. But as I sat in his office there was no smile spread across his face and his arms were tightly crossed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucas

"Hello?" I asked picking up my phone

"Lucas, it's me" My mom's voice responded

"Mom, hi is everything ok?" I asked, wary that my mom's voice sounded uneasy

"No, not really I just had a call from Lucy's school. She's in some sort of trouble and they called me in to talk to the principle but I'm on my way from work and stuck in traffic" she explained "I know you're writing dear but is there any way you can get to her school and see what the problem is?".

"Of course mom it's no problem, I'll see you later" I agreed. I wasn't getting much work done anyway. I grabbed my car keys and darted for the door.

As I drove towards Lucy's school I started to think about what sort of trouble Lucy could be in. She has always been a straight A student and there have never been any problems before. As I approached Mr Brown's office I saw him talking to a women that I recognised as Madison Green's mum.

"Hello Mr Scott" he said whilst shaking my hand "I'm sorry I had to call you in but there has been a fight between Lucy and Madison" he explained. "If you would like to make your way into my office" he gestured with his arms.

As I entered his office I saw my daughter sitting in a chair near the large window that occupied a large section of the office wall and opposite her was sitting Madison. Lucy acknowledged my entrance and then averted her eyes to Mr Brown who had begun speaking.

"As you all know this school has a zero tolerance for violent behaviour and I am extremely disappointed that these two students felt the need to resort to physical violence". He said whilst glaring back and forth at Lucy and Madison.

"So what happens now?" I questioned "Will they be suspended?" I asked worriedly

"No, fortunately because it is the first time that either student has acted in this way and both students have impeccable grades. I have decided to let them off with a warning. But this kind of behaviour will not be tolerate in future" He finished "Am I understood?" he asked Lucy and Madison

"Yes sir" They both replied.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it now since it's already half way through last period you can leave with your parents now" Mr Brown said standing from behind his desk and opening his office door. "I'll see you both tomorrow".

"Thank you sir, sorry again I can assure you nothing like this will ever happen again" I said guiding Lucy out the door.

"I'm confident it won't" He replied

I was fuming, a fight? Lucy has always been the perfect child she's never given me or mom any trouble and she's a straight A student. What on earth possessed her to get into a fight at school? It's not like her she doesn't do this sort of stuff I mean this is how I used to act as a teenager, but not Lucy.

We had driven the whole way back to my mom's house in silence. As we walked into my mom's apartment Lucy tried to make a break for her room.

"Hang on a second young lady" I said as Lucy paused in her tracks.

Lucy turned around to face me. She looked into my eyes and I know she could tell I was mad.

"You want to explain to me what you were thinking when you got into a fight today?" I said. Lucy averted her eyes to look at the floor. "Lucy?"

"I wasn't thinking ok" She said

"Dam right you weren't thinking! Do you have any idea how stupid it was, you're a straight A student Lucy and on track to go to a top college a suspension could ruin all of that"

"Well I didn't get suspended did I so what's the big deal" Lucy answered back

"The big deal is that this is not like you, you're better than this" I said looking at her.

"How would you know!" She started to yell "You're never around!"

I stared at her shocked. I had never seen her react like this towards me. I took a step towards her

"That's not fair" I said

"Well it's the truth, you have no idea who I am and you don't care" Lucy snapped

"Of course I care" I said reaching for her hand

She pulled away and took a step back from me

"Whatever" she said, turning away and heading to her room

"Lucy, don't shut me out" I pleaded "Talk to me, what happened today?"

She stopped and turned around to face me

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I'm just trying to help" I said

"Well it's too little too late dad" she said waking into her bedroom and closing the door behind her

I stood in the living room of my mom's apartment at a loss of what to do next. Lucy was right I had no idea how to handle a situation like this and I was naive to think that my daughter would open up to me, hell I had been absent from her life for as long as she can remember. I don't know how to be a good father, I'm trying but somehow everything I do and everything I say is wrong. I made a mistake handing Lucy over to my mom I should have raised her myself, I should have built her a stable home and I should have been the father that she deserves. After Lucy's mom gave birth and then left us I was so confused and heartbroken and overwhelmed. Suddenly overnight I had gone from being a normal teenager to a single parent. The stress was too much for me and I took the easy way out. I gave my beautiful little girl away and I abandoned her and it was the biggest mistake I have ever made. But I have made a promise to myself I am going to by the father to her that I should have been all along.

Karen

I rushed back from work as fast as I could. Lucy had never been in trouble before she was the best granddaughter I could ever ask for. That's why when the principle called me I was shocked to hear that Lucy had been in a fight. I opened the door to my apartment to see Lucas standing in front of me. He looked worried.

"Hey, I'm sorry I took so long. Did you find out what happened?" I asked

"No, she won't talk to me" Lucas said, taking a seat on the couch

I waked over and took a seat next to him.

"I just don't understand Lucy doesn't do stuff like this" I said confused

"I know, I wish she would talk to me" he said clearly upset

I put my arm around him

"I'll go talk to her. Why don't you stay for dinner" I said

"I don't know mom I don't think she wants me around right now" Lucas said

"Well tough you're her dad and whether she likes it or not you're staying for dinner" I said

"Thanks mom"

I nodded and made my way to Lucy's room. As I stood outside her door I could hear her playing her guitar. I twisted the door knob and walked in. Lucy was sitting on her bed.

"Hey girly" I said taking a seat next to her

She stopped playing and put her guitar down

"Hey" she whispered

"So you going to tell me why you were fighting in school today?"

Lucy looked into her lap and ignored my gaze

"Madison was being a bitch" She replied

"Isn't she always?" I asked "What was different about today?"

"She said something" Lucy replied

"You want to be more specific?" I asked lifting her chin and forcing her to meet my gaze

"She said something" Lucy paused looking reluctant to continue. She took a deep breath "She said something about dad"

"What did she say?" I asked

"It's nothing"

I took her hand "Honey, whatever she said you can tell me"

Lucy looked at me and a tear streamed down her face

"She was taking about how dad abandoned me and didn't want me" Lucy said between sobs

"Oh baby" I said stroking her cheek "You know that's not true"

"Isn't it?" she asked

"No of course not your dad loves you, you know that. He has always wanted you and will always want you" I said "He was overwhelmed after your mom left and that's the only reason he hasn't been around as much as he should have but he wants to try Lucy I really believe that". I wiped a tear from her face

"I know he loves me" She said

"Good so don't let anyone tell you otherwise" I said pulling her into a hug. I gave her a quick squeeze and then stood up. "I should go and help your dad with dinner and you should do your homework".

"He's staying for dinner?" She asked surprised

"Yeah, like I said he's trying to be a better dad Lucy. Starting with dinner"

Lucy seemed happy that Lucas was trying to involve himself in her life.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready" I said heading towards the door


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy**

We live in a small town. The sort of town where everyone knows everything about everyone. It's kind of nice actually I like the idea that we are all one big family. The problem is that within families there are always cracks, problems that lie beneath the surface. And in this town as soon as those problems start to surface everyone knows about them. Gossip is human nature, for some reason humans thrive on other peoples issues I guess it somehow makes their lives seem less complicated. But what people don't realise is that we are all affected by gossip at some point in our lives and unfortunately for me my family always seem to be the topic of discussion. When I was little it was easier to ignore what people would say about my 'situation' but as I've grown older it has become increasingly hard to ignore what is right in front of me. So I guess that's why when Madison was bad mouthing my family the other week I just snapped and probably also why sometimes I find it hard to be around my dad without taking my frustration out on him. But that doesn't change the fact that I need to get closer to him.

So for the past two weeks me and my dad have been going out to dinner at least once a week. He calls it our bonding time. When he first suggested it I honesty dreaded the thought of spending time alone with my father. But I'm happy to say I was wrong to think that way. I actually like hanging out with him. It gives us a chance to talk and a chance to act like a real father and daughter should.

"So you want to go to Tric for dinner tonight?" My dad asked

He had collected me from my grandma's house and was now driving in the direction of tric which was our towns local bar and restaurant.

"Sure" I replied

"So how was school" Dad asked trying to make small talk to break the silence

"It was ok I guess, I got an A on my maths paper" I said proudly

"Well done kiddo that's great"

"Oh and there's a parent teacher night on Thursday" I said "If you want to go"

My grandma was usually the one that attendant parent teacher nights but I figured I would ask dad to go since he was taking a more hands on approach in my life recently. Dad glanced at me, surprised that I had invited him.

"I'd love to" he said smiling to himself

We pulled into the parking lot of tric. I stepped out of the car and caught a glimpse of Jamie, sitting by the entrance.

"Hey Jamie" He dad said

"Hey uncle Lucas"

I'll go get a table" my dad said, walking inside.

"OK" I replied

I sat next to Jamie "Hey" I said smiling

"Hey, whats up?"

"Not much, I'm just having dinner with my dad"

"Everything going ok with you guys?" He asked

"Yeah, it's going good. I finally feel like we have a real father daughter relationship" I replied

"That's good, you wanna meet up later?"

"Sure, I'll call you" I said, standing up and walking inside.

**Lucas**

I had always regretted the day I asked my mom to take care of Lucy on a full time basis. I always knew it was the wrong decision but I was just so overwhelmed with the pressures of being a teen dad and after Lucy's mom, Peyton left I felt like I would be a terrible dad to a young child. The first night I spent alone with Lucy after Peyton left was a disaster. Lucy was only 14 months old. That night I put her in her crib and she lay there crying for hours on end and I just sat on the floor in the corner of the room. I couldn't bring myself to pick her up, to comfort her. She has the same bright blue eyes as Peyton and that night I couldn't handle my beautiful daughter looking at me with those very same eyes that the love of my life once did. So that night I decided that my only daughter deserved better than me. She deserved a stable home with a loving parent and that's when I made the decision to let my mom take care of her.

But I have regretted it every day since. I love my daughter more than anything in this world and it kills me that I don't have a proper relationship with her. I have missed out on so many important years but now I am determined to make it up to her. I'm going to be the dad that she always wanted me to be because she deserves that. And that all starts with asking her to move in with me.

Karen

I was trying to process what Lucas had just said. He wanted Lucy to move in with him?

"Mom?"

"Sorry, I'm just shocked that's all" I replied to Lucas

"Really? You know I've been trying to be a better dad to Lucy and well this seemed like the next logical step"

"Yeah I guess it is, it's going to be weird not having her around all the time" I said

Lucas frowned "your still going to see her all the time"

"Oh I know, don't worry about me" I said trying to reassure him. The truth is, I had never expected Lucy to live with me for almost 15 years and now that Lucas was ready to be a full time dad I was happy for them. Maybe it means that I can finally do all the things I've wanted to do, like travel. "So when are you going to ask Lucy?"

**Lucas**

I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my life. My knuckles are turning white because I'm clutching onto the steering wheel so tight.

"Dad? Are you ok?" Lucy asks me nervously

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie, Ok here we are" I said pulling up outside my mom's apartment.

Lucy unbuckled her seat belt "Thanks, so I'll see you tomorrow?" She said, opening the car door

"Hang on" I said

Lucy stopped and turned to face me, her beautiful eyes looking into mine

"I want to ask you something"

"Ok….dad are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I just" I took a deep breath "well you know I love you right?"

"Yeah course dad, I love you too"

"well I was wondering if maybe you would want to live with me?" I blurted out

Lucy sat still, looking shocked "Like at your house?"

"Yeah, you don't have to give me an answer now, you can think about it. Take as long as you want. I just want you to know that I really want to be a proper dad to you baby and I think it would be great if you came to live with me"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

Lucy took a deep breath "Ok, dad I would love to live with you it's all I've ever wanted"

"Really?" I asked relieved

"uh-ha" Lucy flinging her arms around me


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**2 weeks later**

**Lucy**

I was in my room at my Grandmas apartment packing up the last of my stuff into boxes, ready to finally move into my dad's house. I had been waiting for this day for so long and it was finally here! I'm not going to lie, I was gonna miss living with my grandma I mean up until now it had basically been just me and her. But I had always dreamed I would live with my dad permanently and today my dream was coming true.

"Hey baby, you ready to go?" My grandma said from the door

"Yeah, all packed"

"Ok, let me help you take these boxes to the car" She said

I passed a box to my Grandma and then picked up my guitar and slung it over my shoulder. I walked towards the door and looked back at my empty room. All that was left now was my bed and desk. The room looked so much bigger without all of my stuff in it. I took one last look at the room where I has spent my childhood and then walked out to the car to meet my grandma.

When we arrived at my dad's house he was already waiting outside, ready to help us unpack the car.

"Hey kiddo" He said, with a smile on his face

"Hey dad"

"Come inside, I wanna show you something before we unpack the car" he said excitedly, dragging me and my grandma towards the house.

Dad lived in the house he had grown up in with my grandma. It was a two bedroom house, just the right size for the two of us. We walked through the kitchen towards my room. When we got to the door dad stopped.

"Ok, in you go" he gestured for me to open the door

I turned the door knob and stepped into my new room. I was so surprised. Dad had completely redecorated it, the walls were painted a lovely lilac colour and the floor was covered in a new soft carpet. In the middle of the room there was a brand new double bed and in the corner of the room there was a desk with draws and folders and a computer. The room was perfect, a room that any teenage girl would dream of.

"omg dad, thank you so much I love it!" I screamed, hugging him

"Really? I'm so glad" he replied "your grandma helped my decorate, she said you like the colour purple"

"It's awesome, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, now let's unpack the car" dad replied excitedly

**Nathan **

"Jamie lets go" I called up the stairs

Jamie came running down "I can't believe Lucy has finally moved in with Uncle Lucas, It's so awesome"

"Yeah it is" I replied "but we gotta go, or we're gonna miss dinner"

"I just hope it's Karen who's cooking" Haley laughed

"come on mom, uncle Lucas isn't that bad at cooking" Jamie replied

"I know I'm only kidding" Haley replied " come on then let's go"

I was so happy my brother had finally pulled his head in after all these years and stepped up as a dad. Lucy had always said that all she wanted was a real family like me Jamie and Haley have, and well now she can finally have that.

**Lucas**

"Ok, Haley and Nathan are on their way with Jamie. You need me to help with anything mom?"

"I have everything covered in the kitchen but you could set the table for me"

"I sure" I said

We were having a dinner to celebrate Lucy moving in with me. We have spent the whole day unpacking her stuff and now her room looks great and she is officially moved in.

As I was setting the table the doorbell rang

"I'll get it!" Lucy said as she came running into the kitchen, she flung the door open "Uncle Nathan!"

"Hey Lu" He said pulling her into a hug "How's my favourite niece doing?"

"I'm good" she replied, then turning her attention to Haley and Jamie "Hey guys" she said, hugging each of them.

I walked over and said hello to everyone and Haley went and offered her help to my mom in the kitchen.

"So Karen, does it feel weird seeing Lucy all moved in here? The apartment must feel empty now" Haley asked

"Yeah but I'm so happy for her and Lucas" She replied "and I'm actually not going to be living in my apartment for much longer"

"What do you mean ma?" I asked confused, mom hadn't mentioned anything about moving

"I'm actually thinking about leaving Tree Hill"

"What?" Lucy asked "What do you mean leave?"

"Well when Andy came to visit last month he asked me to go travelling with him, on his boat" She said "and now that you have moved in here with Lucas, I'm think about it"

There was a silence in the room. I think everyone was shocked. I had no idea mom was thinking about leaving Tree Hill. She has always said this was her home.

"Well I think that's great" Haley said "You have always wanted to travel and Andy is a great guy"

"Thanks Haley" mom replied "What do you think guys?" mom asked me and Lucy

"I'm surprised, but I think it's great. You know I like Andy ma, and I know he'll take care of you" I said, giving her an encouraging smile.

She smiled back "Thanks Luke" She then turned to Lucy "Lu? What do you think?"

"It sounds like a great opportunity grandma"

"but?" mom said

"Nothing, I'm just gonna miss you" Lucy said

"I know. I'm gonna miss you too, all of you. But I'll always be a phone call away" She said, giving Lucy a hug


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Lucas**

3 weeks later

I was walking through the halls of Tree Hill high. It felt so strange, the halls seemed so much bigger when I was 16. I got to Haley's classroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey Hales"

Haley looked up from her desk, being a teacher suited her

"Hey Luke" She said surprised "What are you doing here"

"I actually just had an interview"

"Interview?"

"Yeah, for the new head coach of the ravens"

"wow Luke, I had no idea you wanted to be a coach"

"Yeah well the opportunity just sort of came up and I decided to go for it" I said "They offered me the job"

"That's awesome!" Haley said, jumping from her chair "We're gonna be working in the same place. Have you told Lu yet?"

"Urm no not yet but I think she'll be ok with it" I said "Well I hope"

"I'm sure she will be" Haley said, reassuring me.

**Lucy**

I was on my way home after cheer practice, I had been living with my dad for 3 weeks now and it was great. I finally feel like I have a proper father daughter relationship with him. My grandma is travelling with Andy and she calls once in a while and sends postcards. I'm glad she's having a good time and getting to see the world, she's always wanted to.

I walked up to the front door of my house and walked in, dad was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Lu, how was cheer practice?"

"It was good, I'm gonna go take a shower" I said

"1 sec, I wanna talk to you about something" He said, pulling out a chair from under the table "Come sit"

"ok…" I said hesitantly "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah It's fine, I just wanna run something by you" he paused "I had a job interview today"

"Really? For what job?" I asked

"Head coach of the ravens"

"The ravens?" I said confused

"Yeah, they are looking for a new coach and someone recommended me because of the coaching I did during college. So I had an interview today and they offered me the job"

"That's great dad"

"You sure? Because I'm only gonna take the job if you're ok with it" He said

"Dad don't worry about me, if it's what you wanna do then you should take the job. I know how much you love basketball"

"Not as much as I love you" He said "I know it would be weird having your dad work at the school you go to"

"Yeah almost as weird as having aunt Haley work there" I joked "Dad honestly It's fine, you should take the job, I'm gonna go take a shower" I got up from my seat and gave him a hug, before heading to my room. I really was alright with him taking a job at Tree Hill high. I mean sure it would be weird at first but he deserves to be happy and I know he misses basketball.

**Brooke**

I remember when I was in high school. Life was so much easier. The only problems I had to worry about were passing calculus, winning cheer competitions and dealing with being in love with my best friend's guy. I mean technically he was my guy first I guess but he was never really mine.

For as long as I have known Lucas he has been in love with Peyton. It's always been Lucas and Peyton. At least it was, until the day she left him. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I remember the look in Lucas's eye when he realised she wasn't coming back.

Up until that day I had always thought that Peyton was my best friend. I thought we could talk about anything and we would always be there for each other. But the Peyton I knew and loved would never abandon her daughter. Lucy is the most amazing girl ever and Lucas is so lucky to have her. She reminds me of him in so many ways and I love that about her.

Ever since Peyton left I have kept in contact with Lucas and Lucy, checking up on them every so often. Lucy has even been to New York a few times to visit me and I go back to Tree Hill as often as I can. But I still feel distant from them and I hate it. I'm in love with Lucas Scott and always have been and I love Lucy as if she were my own. I want to be closer to them and to Haley, Nathan and Jamie. They are my family. I thought that happiness would come with success and fame and money but it doesn't. Happiness comes from being around family and friends and finding love. So I'm going back to Tree Hill. It is and always will be home.

**1 week later**

**Lucas**

The first week of coaching has been intense. The team is good but it needs a lot of work and I'm expected to turn them into a winning team. Walking the halls of Tree Hill again is strange but I feel comfortable here, like I was always meant to do this job.

"Hey coach"

I looked up from my desk to see Brooke leaning against my office door. Wait… Brooke!?

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" I asked confused

"Well" She paused and stepped into my office "I'm actually moving back to Tree Hill"

"What? Brooke that's great!" I said, jumping out of my seat "But what about your fashion line? And New York?"

"I can run my label from here. I'm tired of the city Luke, I miss Tree Hill and you guys"

I stepped forward and pulled her into my arms "we've missed you too pretty girl"

**Brooke**

"It feels so good to be home" I said, looking out the window of Lucas's car. "Are you sure it's ok for me to stay with you for a couple days Luke? Haley has already offered to take me in"

"Of course it's fine! Besides Lucy would never forgive me if I sent you to stay with Nathan and Haley" Lucas Laughed

God I loved his smile

"You stay as long as you need"

"Thanks Luke"

When we pulled up outside Lucas's house I got out of the car and walked up to the door, whilst Lucas grabbed my bags from the car. His house hadn't changed a bit. I pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen. Lucy must have heard me come in because she emerged from her room at that same moment.

"Hey dad I need….." she stopped when she realised it was me standing by the door "omg!" she screamed "omg! Aunt Brooke!" she ran towards me and flung her arms around me.

"Hey baby Scott" I said hugging her

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit?"

"She's not visiting" I heard Lucas answer behind me. I turned to face him and had to stop myself from laughing. His face was bright red and he was panting "She's moving to Tree Hill and apparently so is her entire wardrobe. You know we have clothes shops here Brooke"

"Hey some of those are one of a kind pieces, I couldn't just leave them behind!" I let out a small laugh "Sorry Luke, I should have mentioned those bags were heavy"

"So you're really moving here?" Lucy asked

"Yep, I'm afraid your stuck with me"

"That's so awesome!" Lucy replied, jumping up and down like an excited child

"Well I'm glad you think so" I smiled

"So are you staying with us?"

"Just for a couple days until I find a house"

"You can have my room" Lucy offered

"No Lu, I'm fine with the couch. It's just a few days" I replied

"We can't have a guest staying on the couch" Lucas said "You can have my room"

"Luke honestly it's…."

"No arguments" Lucas interrupted

**Lucas**

Having Brooke back in Tree Hill is great. It feels like she never left.

I had almost forgotten how amazing she is. She lights up a room as soon as she walks in and she is so good with Lucy. I'm glad Lu has another girl around, someone she sees as a motherly figure.

"Sorry Luke, I didn't mean to wake you" Brooke said, interrupting my thoughts

"No you didn't" I replied

"I was just getting some water"

I smiled "I know you haven't been here in a while Brooke, but the kitchen is that way" I teased

She smiled too, that smile I love "Ok Sherlock, I actually wanted to talk to you"

I sat up and made room for her to sit next to me on the couch. She sat and gently pulled her hair behind her ear and looked at me.

**FLASHBACK **

New York City 1 year ago

Brooke was working late at her office. There was no one else there, it was complete silence. She preferred to sketch at night when there were no disruptions.

"Hey pretty girl" The sound of Lucas's voice made Brooke jump

"Lucas!? You scared to half to death!"

"Sorry, I just had to see you"

Lucas pulled a chair up and sat next to Brooke

"You came all the way to New York in the middle of the night because you had to see me?"

"Yeah, and I want to tell you something"

Lucas took Brookes hands in his and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm gonna get Lucy back. She's my daughter and I want her to live with me. I've been an absent father for too long"

"Luke that's great"

"Yeah, I just hope Lucy thinks so" Lucas said

Brooke stroked his face with her hand

"She will, she loves you. You can do this Lucas Scott"

"She loves you too" Lucas replied "and so do I"

Brooke starred at him for a moment

"I love you" Lucas repeated

Brooke sat shocked, she had wanted to hear those words for so long and now that Lucas had said them she didn't know what to say. Lucas pulled her chair closer to him

"I want you to come back to Tree Hill with me. I want a life with you" Lucas continued "It's always been you Brooke. Come back with me"

Brooke pushed herself away from him and walked over to the window of her office which looked over the city. A few minutes passed and the two remained in silence.

"Brooke?" Lucas said

Brooke turned to face him

"I love you too Lucas, you know I do, I always have" Brooke paused. A tear fell down her cheek. "But I can't just move to Tree Hill. My life is here. My work is here"

"I know, but you always say you're not truly happy here" Lucas replied "We can be happy at home"

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say these things Lucas. But it's not as simple as packing up my stuff and leaving with you. I have responsibilities here, I have a company to run"

Lucas walked over to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer and kissed her slowly. Brooke kissed him back and then pulled away

"I love you Lucas Scott but I can't go with you"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Lucas**

"Is everything ok Brooke?" I asked

"Yeah" she paused "I just wanted to apologise"

"What for?" I asked confused

"For not moving here with you last year when you asked me to"

The pain from that memory came flooding back to me. How I had asked her to come with me and she didn't.

"I was an idiot" She continued when I didn't answer "I was scared Luke"

"Scared of what?" I asked

"Of being loved, of being needed and of being part of a real family" Brooke took my hand in hers "It's always just been me, even when I was a kid my parents weren't around. I don't know how to be part of a family Luke and I was scared of being in love with you again"

"But you already are part of this family Brooke"

"I know that now" she replied

"and I know I hurt you before, but I was a stupid teen. I swear I will never hurt you again Brooke" I stroked her cheek with my hand "You're the one"

"You mean you still love me?" she asked

"Of course I do you crazy girl" I laughed

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief "That's good because I love you too and this time we will get our happy ending" she said, pushing me down onto the couch and with her body on top of mine she kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lucy**

It was a Monday morning and dad had called me into his office. He never pulled me out of class to see him unless something was wrong. I walked to his office door, took a deep breath and knocked

"Come in" I heard him say

I opened the door slowly "Hey it's me"

"Hey honey" he greeted me "Come in"

I closed the door behind me and sat down in the chair opposite my dad

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah of course" my dad smiled "Why?"

"Well you never pull me out of class so I assumed something was wrong"

"Nothing is wrong I promise" he said

I looked at my dad, he was acting strange. He couldn't stop smiling. He looked like that cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

"Ok" I said confused "Then what's up? You're acting weird"

"I am not"

"You so are"

Dad let out a small laugh "I'm just happy that's all"

"Happy about what? Has this got something to do with Aunt Brooke?" I asked. I had seen them making googly eyes at each other over the breakfast table this morning

"Yeah it does" he said "I wanted you to be the first to know that we're together"

"Together?" I asked "Like proper together?"

"Yep" my dad nodded

"At last! I mean you guys have only been in love since like forever!"

Dad let out a sigh of relief "Well I'm glad you're happy"

"Of course I am! This is so awesome" I jumped out of my seat and fell into my dad's arms, hugging him

"I'm so glad you think so honey" he said, hugging my back "and as its school holidays next week I thought the three of us could go away for a few days"

"Really!?" I asked excitedly "Where?"

"Not sure yet, but we can decide that later"

I was so happy that they were together! I had been waiting for this day for so long. Now it was finally here. I finally had my perfect little family.

"You should get back to class before aunt Haley gives us both detention" he joked "I'll see you at home later, Love you"

"Love you too dad"

**Haley**

"Ok and can anyone tell me...ahh Lucy Scott nice of you to join us" I said, as I looked up and saw Lucy coming through the classroom door

"Sorry miss" she blushed "I was with coach Scott"

"Take a seat please" I said

Lucy made her way to her seat, next to Jamie. The rest of the class went by quickly and at the end of the hour the bell rang. The students began to gather up their books

"Remember your assignments are due tomorrow" I reminded the class "Lucy can I have a word?"

The last few students left the classroom and I walked over to stand in front of Lucy, who was sitting on top of a desk.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worried about my niece

"Yeah I'm fine" she smiled "I'm sorry I was late"

"That's alright" I said "As long as everything is ok?"

"Yeah it's great" Lucy reassured me "Dad just wanted to tell me that him and aunt Brooke have finally got their act together"

"Really?"

"Well he didn't say it like that" Lu said "But they are officially together"

"That's great, it's been a long time coming"

"Yeah tell me about it!"

At that moment my phone started ringing. I picked it up off my desk and looked at the caller ID

"Well you should go get some lunch" I said

"Ok" Lucy replied, jumping off the desk "See ya Aunt Haley"

"Bye Lu"

I waited till she closed the door behind her and then answered the phone.

"Peyton, Hi"

**Lucy **

Jamie was waiting for me when I came out of Aunt Haley's classroom

"So where do you wanna go for lunch? I'm starving!" he asked

"I don't mind" I said "We could go back to my house?"

"Cool as long as I can make lunch"

"Why do you have to make it?" I asked

"Well you inherited uncle Lucas's bad cooking" Jamie smiled

"Hey!" I said, shoving him gently "I can make killer toast"

Jamie lifted his arms, surrendering "Sorry I forgot about the toast"

"Fine you can make lunch" I said

**Haley **

"Peyton, Hi"

"Hey Haley" Peyton's voice said "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm ok. Nothing new to report really" She replied "So how's my daughter?"

I paused for a moment before answering. The night Peyton left Lucas and Lucy she called me and asked me to watch over Lucy and make sure that she was ok. Now once a year, Peyton calls me to find out how Lucy is doing. I never told Lucas this. He was so angry when Peyton left and he would hate it if he knew I was still in touch with her and keeping her updated on Lucy's life. But I'm a mother too and I can't imagine not knowing how Jamie was growing up, what his interests are, if he's happy. I have never understood how Peyton could walk out on Lucas and Lucy but I also know she still cares about her and that's why I have kept this secret from them.

"She's amazing Peyton" I said "She's living with Lucas now and they couldn't be happier"

"I'm glad" Peyton replied "They deserve to be happy"

"Yeah they do" I said bluntly

"and how's Lucas?" Peyton asked

I sighed "That's not part of the deal Peyton. We talk about Lucy and only Lucy"

"I know" She replied "I just want to make sure he's ok"

"Well he's ok" I said "They both are"

**Jamie**

"So, are we going to this beach party tonight?" I asked Lucy and our friend Sarah

"Yeah right" Lucy replied "As if our parents will let us go"

"My parents said I can go as long as I'm home by curfew" Sarah said

"Your parents are so cool" I said frowning. Why couldn't mine be more relaxed.

"You know" Sarah said "your parents would probably let you go if you said you were coming to my house to hang out"

"So you mean lie" Lucy said bluntly

"Well just a little one" Sarah replied

I took the sandwiches over to the table and sat opposite Lucy "It's not a bad idea. We can tell them we're going to watch a movie and hang out and as long as we're back by curfew they won't know where we've really been"

Lucy looked unconvinced "You really think that can work?"

"Sure" I said

"Yeah, why not?" Sarah agreed "Come on Lu, please! I can't go without you" she pleaded

"There are so many ways that this could go wrong" Lucy replied

"We'll be really careful" I said "come on, you know you want to go" I said, practically begging her now.

Lucy let a small smile spread across her face "Ok fine"

"Yes!" Sarah said jumping from her seat "This is going to be awesome!"

**Lucy**

I could hear Jamie downstairs talking to my dad and Brooke. God he was such a good liar. I hated lying to people and I was no good at it. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple top so that dad wouldn't suspect anything and I had my clothes for the party stuffed into a bag so that I could get dressed at Sarah's house.

"So you ready for the game on Tuesday?" I head dad ask Jamie as I came out of my bedroom

"Of course" Jamie replied

I walked into the kitchen, where they were sitting "Ok I'm ready lets go" I said, dragging Jamie towards the door

"Hey wait a minute" Dad said

I sighed as I turned around to face him. I just wanted to get out of the house before he suspected anything.

"What?" I said

Dad raised his eyebrows "Just wanted to say drive safe"

"Oh" I said, embarrassed for my bluntness. Dad was looking at me with a questioning look on his face. He was about to speak when thankfully Jamie did

"Well we should go"

"Safe drive" Brooke said

"see you at 12" dad added "Love you guys"

"Love you too dad" I replied, Opening the door and practically running out of the house.

I heard Jamie's footsteps behind me "You almost blew our cover"

"I know, I'm sorry" I admitted

"Well lucky for you I'm a good liar so I don't think uncle Lucas suspected anything" Jamie replied confidently. But I wasn't so sure.


End file.
